Famous Last Words
by Princess Roly
Summary: This is a little fic that smacked me upside-the-head as I was listening to the radio. I thought this song held much potental for a fic, though I hold no claims on it or the Harry Potter characters


Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not the song, not the characters, and not the plot! Actually maybe I do own the plot..unless the plot bunny in my head disagrees *listens intently*, Well he doesn't seem to be saying anything so I DO own the plot!! ^_~ Enjoy! Oh and R&R!!

**Famous Last Words**  
_Song by: Jars of Clay  
Songfic by: Princess Roly_

  
_You say you heard every word, but I watched you turn away  
Your eyes grew colder than winter  
"Love is so intrusive," I thought I heard you say  
And laugh so unconvincingly_

Hermione ran down the stairs into the common room to meet her boyfriend Harry. He grinned as he saw her hurrying into the room.   
"Where's the fire?" Harry asked her just as she threw her arms around him.  
"In the Potions class if we're not there in five minutes." Hermione replied as she nuzzled closer to Harry, obviously in no hurry.  
"Uuggh...I hate Potions with the Slytherins." Harry proclaimed as he pulled Hermione closer.  
"We have to go whether we like it or not." Hermione said pulling Harry through the portrait hole.  
"Do you have Quidditch practice tonight?" Hermione asked as they walked slowly down the corridor toward Potions.  
"No, but I have a lot of Divination homework to do tonight. I'm sorry I know you wanted us to spend some time together tonight, but Professor McGonagall said that if my grades slip any lower I'll be kicked off the Quidditch team." Harry responded to Hermione as he watched her face fall in disappointment.   
"You're acting as if Quidditch is your life!" Hermione exclaimed as she turned to face him in the corridor outside the Potions classroom.  
"Quidditch is very important to me!" Harry responded heatedly.  
"More important than your own girlfriend?" Hermione asked, as she began to back away from Harry.  
"Of course not, but..." Harry didn't have time to finish before Hermione interrupted him by saying, "Oh! So there's a 'but' is there? Fine! See if I care! Let me see you try to take Quidditch to the next Hogsmead weekend or to the next festival!" Hermione turned from Harry but not before she gave him and icy stare. Hermione walked into the Potions classroom muttering to herself about how love was always interfering with her life and chuckling mirthlessly as she found a vacant seat next to Neville Longbottom. Just as she took her seat she watched Harry come into the room and stomp to the last vacancy, next to Draco Malfoy. Hermione almost burst out laughing at the sight of those two sitting together.

_Famous last words, "I'm not ready yet"_

After Potions Ron came sidling up to Harry as he walked the Great Hall for lunch.  
"So what happened between you and 'Moine? We could all hear you yelling outside of Potions. So what gives?" Ron asked Harry as the sat down at the Griffindore table as far from Hermione as possible.  
"Oh the usual, I'm not ready or willing to give up Quidditch and Hermione thinks that I like playing it more that I like her. What's with girls and hating sports anyway?" Harry asked his friend as they began eating the food that had magically appeared on their plates.  
Ron smirked at Harry before saying, "You think she not getting any and that's why she's mad?"  
"Sick-o! I'm not shagging her if that's what you mean. I don't think that I'm ready to make that step in our relationship, particularly if she gets this upset about Quidditch and such." Harry replied as he finished his plate of food and turned his green eyes toward the end of the table that Hermione had decided to lunch at. As Ron watched Harry he saw his eyes flash silver as one of the seventh year boys came over to flirt with Hermione.  
"He loves her but doesn't want to admit it. Maybe I can help." Ron thought as he continued to observe Harry as he watched Hermione flirt with the seventh year.   


_"I won't be gone a minute"_

Harry walked slowly towards his Divination class with Ron. Wondering if the love of his life had just dumped him for some seventh year git. Ron sensing that his friend wasn't in the mood to talk simply walked in silence beside him.  
Several days later, after Divination class, Harry walked with the rest of the Griffindore house team out to the Quidditch field where they were going to watch the Slytherins practice. Remember as he walked the last time Hermione had sat in the stands with him. He hadn't seen much of the practice that day because he was too busy watching the girl he loved. After about an hour of watching the Slytherins, Harry stood up. Ron stood with him and asked, "You going in?"  
"Nope. I'll just be gone a minute. I need to see something." Harry answered as he headed toward the castle. Going straight to the Griffindore Tower, he muttered the password "Lemon Canaries" to the Fat Lady and headed directly to the common room once the portrait swung open.   
Seeing Hermione there by herself was a relief, maybe he could talk to her privately before anyone else showed up.

_Narrow is the road and too high a price to pay_

"Hermione." Harry spoke hesitantly to the girl's back. Hermione swung around and stare icily at Harry.  
"Umm...I was wondering if we could talk." Harry asked pleadingly.  
"I thought that we had settled this already!" Hermione burst out.  
"No, you thought it was settled. I never got to shared my point of view." Harry said still looking into Hermione's eyes and pleading with his heart for her to let him in again.  
"Why should I let you state your point of view if I already know it?" Hermione spat at him with a look of pure ice in her eyes.  
"Then I'm sorry, but if this is what I have to do to make you listen, I will," stated Harry calmly as he raised his wand and said, "Petrificus Totalus!"  
Hermione's body became stiff as she collapsed to the floor. Harry carefully picked her up and carried her gently to the couch. Then he sat down next to her before he spoke.  
"I want you to know that I would never put Quidditch above you. I love you with all my heart, soul and body. You, Hermione Granger are too high a price to pay just to play Quidditch. I love you too much to let you go. I realize that I had to take extreme measures to make you listen to me, but you would let me explain. Now I'm going back outside. If you love me the way that I love you please come find me. I'm not going to chase you anymore."   
That said Harry move toward the portrait hole and as it swung open, he ran back and placed a soft kiss on Hermione's lips and whispered his love and ran out of the portrait hole before he could change his mind.

  
_When loneliness is such a sanctuary_

Hermione lay motionless on the couch. Harry was right; she hadn't given him time to explain. Right now though the loneliness was almost welcome. Then she remembered all the tenderness that Harry had shown as he had put her in the full body bind. He'd almost cried because he didn't want to do it.

_Empty are the musings and wasted are the days_

"He really does love me." Hermione mused, as she lay on the couch unable to move. "I've wasted so much time wanting him to see things my way that I never thought about what he wanted. I've wasted so many days and months with him." Tears were trickling down her face as she lay on the couch. Just then she heard the girls coming. Not wanting them to find her like this she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep as the group came in.

_When you say you were only waiting_

Hermione lay there waiting until the group left, then she tried to push herself up, but found that she couldn't. See opened her eyes and saw Ron looking down at her.  
"You really did it this time didn't you?" Ron grinned as he pulled out his wand and muttered a counter curse to the body bind. Hermione immediately sat up.  
Ron said, "I haven't restored your speech yet because I have a few things that I want to say, and knowing you, you'll go accusing me of something I didn't do." Ron grinned as Hermione stared at him with hurt in her eyes.  
"You'll thank me later I promise." Ron moved closer to Hermione on the couch as her shoulders began to shake with silent sobs.  
"You've hurt Harry very badly and because you're my friend and Harry's my friend, you have to understand that I can see how Harry did this. I've watch Harry the last few days and every time another guy even looks at you his eyes flash silver. He loves you with all his heart and you need to understand that. I leave it there, but if you hurt Harry like that again, don't expect to see me or Harry to come after you again." Ron spoke these last words meaningfully as he looked into Hermione's tear-streaked face. Then he walked away leaving Hermione speechless.

_And famous last words, "I'm not ready yet"_

"I'm not ready yet to face Harry." Hermione said to Ginny as they walked to breakfast in the Great Hall the next morning.  
"But Hermione, don't you love Harry anymore?" Ginny asked as she stopped in the middle of the corridor and spun to look at her friend.  
"Yes, but I'm just not ready." Hermione responded.

_"I won't be gone a minute" and"I won't forget"_

Harry looked up expectantly as Hermione and Ginny walked in the Hall for breakfast but to no avail.   
"I'm going," said Harry to Ron as he stood up to leave. Ron hurriedly finished his last roll and stood to leave as well. As the two friends walked their first class, Harry suddenly stopped and turned to Ron.  
"I'll never forget her, but its time to move on. She obviously doesn't feel the same way as I do." Harry spoke bitterly.  
"Don't give up!" Ron told him. "She'll come around. She just needs some time."

_Famous last words  
If tomorrow never comes, will I ever know that I was in love?_

"If you mix this root in with..." Professor Snape droned on in Potions class. Hermione tuned him out and sat thinking if she had made the right decision in leaving Harry.  
"Will I ever know if it was love or if it was only an infatuation, did I leave him for nothing? I wish I knew what to do!!!" Hermione hadn't realized that she had spoken these last words out loud.  
"I think paying attention in class would give you enough to do, Miss Granger," Professor Snape said as he looked pointedly at Hermione. "Ten points from Griffindore for speaking out in the middle of a lecture."  
Hermione glanced over at Harry and notice for the first time that his eyes were flashing silver at Professor Snape.  
"He really does love me!" Hermione thought as she studied Harry's profile.

_I was in love_

"I was in love!" Hermione exclaimed later that day to Ginny as she sat in the common room.  
"Now the problem is, will Harry take me back after the way I treated him?" Hermione didn't wait for an answer.

_In love_

"I know that it is love that I feel for Hermione and its not just infatuation. I can't stand it if someone berates her or flirts with her. Why can't she see that?!?" Harry asked Ron.  
"Don't know but I'm getting out of here because here comes the topic of conversation now," replied Ron as he walked away.

_You say you heard every word, I watched you turn away_

"Harry..." Hermione smiled tentatively at Harry. Harry simply looked at her and waited.  
"I just wanted to apologize I've been a fool. Please, Harry I know that you love me." Hermione nearly broke down at this point as Harry continued to look at her impassively.  
"Please, Harry...Will you forgive me?" No answer was forth coming.  
Hermione began again.  
"I heard you." Harry said as he turned away and began to walk down the corridor.  
"Please! Harry! Wait!" Hermione cried, as she collapsed in the corridor crying.

_You were only waiting_

Harry turned back and looked at the heart-broken Hermione sobbing in the corridor. He stood there for what seemed like ages. Then he slowly walked back towards Hermione. He bent down and spoke directly into her tear-stained face.  
"Now you know how I felt." Harry once again turned and walked away to the sound of Hermione's heart-broken sobs.

_You were only waiting_

_Author's note: I realize that this isn't the way most of you thought this would end but not all stories have happy endings. I may write another version where it has a happy ending, but this is the ending that seemed to be most fitting in this case._


End file.
